


Those Damn Muscles

by westoneaststreet



Series: The Musclesami Chronicles [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Badass Asami Sato, F/F, Forgive me for I have sinned, Korrasami is Canon, Muscle asami, Muscles, garbage, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westoneaststreet/pseuds/westoneaststreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fanfiction you wanted to see, but didn't actually want to. Asami and Korra go to beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Damn Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry
> 
> BASED ON http://turtleduckdate.tumblr.com/post/140238588379/sato-mobile-asamisboobs-can-someone-make

Korra and Asami finally had some free time today. Asami had finally taken some time away from dealing with puny businessmen for Future Industries. Korra had to leave Republic City at some point, didn't she? The citizens couldn't always rely on her for their everyday issues. 

"Sami, what do you think about going to Yue Beach today? It's only just outside the city." Korra asked.

Asami nodded, her giant neck muscles constricting and contracting with each nod. Korra found it so dreamy. 

She knew it was a good idea to date such a muscular person.

Asami got up off the couch, accidentally breaking off the arm of the chair again. She just didn't know her own strength.

"Asami, that's, like, the third time you've done that this week! Seriously, next time, you're paying for the couch."

Korra knew she wouldn't let her. It was a cute sort of joke that kept playing along.

Korra packed up the Satomobile with towels, umbrellas and other necessary beach items. Asami insisted she drive, since she was the one with the car industry. However, after a near-fatal collision, which Asami stopped by simply sticking out her hands in front of the car, she let Korra drive.

The beach was gorgeous as ever. The sparkling turquoise waters invited Korra in.

"Honey, we should get changed." Korra pointed out a set of locker rooms to change into bathing suits. They walked over to the building, and after hearing a few screams about a well-muscled man in the ladie's room and hearing some thuds against the wall, Korra was ready to see Asami. Ignoring the pile of unconscious women, Korra caught a glimpse of her.

Her little one piece black bathing suit fit around her ten pack perfectly. Her bulging muscles were visible, and finely etched into Korra's memory. In short...she was looking good.

Asami and Korra both played in the water for some time, until Asami accidentally caused a tsunami with her water splashing. As people were being carried off by ambulance workers, Korra was finally ready with her big surprise. A sparking, golden ring sat in a box, ready to be part of a proposal.

Korra got down on one knee as she looked off into the sunset.

"Asami, you're the most masculine girl I've ever met. That's a good thing. Those damn muscles... Asami, they get me every time. And I need to have them forever. So...marry me?" Korra asked hesitantly.

Asami was shocked. Then she started crying tears of absolute joy. She nodded, and scooped Korra in for a kiss. She broke a rib or two, but waterbending could fix it.

Their happy moment was ruined when some homophobe came their way.

"Avatar, how could you do this...with a manly woman? Girls who like girls are disgusting." He yelled.

Korra was ready with her elements at hand. But Asami got to him first. She swung him into the air, then onto the sand, and repeated a few time and flung him in the ocean.

"ASAMI SMASH." She screamed.

"Yes Asami..." Korra answered, her eyes traveling each strand of muscule. She licked her lips. "Korra will be smashing tonight."


End file.
